Love Lies
by ShizuNight
Summary: Y pensar que tú llegarías a mi vida como un huracán irreversible. La vida de Karin Uzumaki cambiaría gracias al incomprensible Suigetsu Hozuki, quién la hundirá en una Red de Mentiras de Amor. [Universo AU] [¡Por un mundo con más Suikarin!]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo tipo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje pasado de tono o vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Lies**

 **[** Mentiras de Amor **]**

.

.

.

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Enamorarme de ti fue el peor error que pude haber cometido._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

Caminé lo más rápido que podía, la gente me miraba de manera rara. Algunos se burlaban mientras otros hacían comentarios groseros sin tomarse la molestia de bajar su tono de voz.

Cruzo el pasillo y me dirijo al patio trasero, agarro con fuerzas mi mochila y camino con tristeza. ¿Era tan raro llevar frenos y trenzas a la preparatoria? Yo no lo creo pero parece que para los demás eso es motivo de burla.

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta choco con algo. Cierro mis ojos por inercia. Luego de unos segundos no escucho ningún sonido más que una respiración agitada, abro de golpe mis ojos y lo veo. Un chico de cabellera blanca y ojos violetas se encontraba al frente mío y parecía realmente agitado. Intento pedir disculpas pero no sale nada, entonces decido acercarme a él para revisar que no tenga ninguna herida más una fuerte punzada se hace presente en mi tobillo.

El chico reacciona e instintivamente mira la parte donde me sobo, hace una mueca un poco rara y se acerca a mí. El miedo me invade y quiero salir corriendo ¿Y si venía a golpearme?

Con temor aprieto mi larga falda esperando el golpe pero solamente siento como soy elevada del suelo y luego cargada, no puedo salir de mi asombro. ¡Este chico me acaba de poner en sus brazos!

Durante todo el camino no pude reclamar ni nada, ya que mi vergüenza era enorme pero lo bueno fue que no había nadie a esas horas porque las clases ya habían iniciado.

Al llegar a la enfermería, la doctora no se encuentra. El peliblanco me deja en la camilla y busca unas vendas y un frasco con un líquido raro, cuando las encuentra se agacha a la altura de mi tobillo y empieza a curarlo. No puedo estar más agradecida con este chico.

Una vez que termina su trabajo me mira fijamente a los ojos. Siento mi cara arder y me atrevo a hablar.

—M-Muchas gracias — creo que lo dije en un susurro ya que se acercó a mi rostro — ¡M-Muchas gracias! —elevo un poco la voz para ver si me escucha esta vez. Sonríe de forma encantadora y me empuja suavemente hasta dejarme recostada en la camilla justo debajo de él.

—Me encanta el papel que interpretas — dice de forma seductora — Aunque utilizar esa apariencia tan fea no te sería conveniente con otro chico como yo pero hoy tienes suerte — no logro entender nada. Lo empujo lejos de mí cuando siento que empieza a meter su mano por debajo de mi camisa.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! — me encuentro realmente desconcertada. El peliblanco me mira con enojo.

—Detesto que las putas se comporten de esa manera — responde egocéntrico — Quieres que te coja pero te haces la santa. Tks, eres una molestia. Me largo — y sin dejarme responder, sale de la enfermería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nunca me imaginé que desde ese día mi vida cambiaría drásticamente._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué les parece mi nuevo proyecto?

La verdad es que había pensado hacer un fanfic con las parejas de Naruto y de repente ¡Boom! Esta idea surgió y no pude evitar escribirla y adaptarla a la pareja dispareja de Suikarin.

Si les gusta el drama, la comedia y el romance, los invito a que sigan mi historia y sean parte de ella tanto en sus votos como en comentarios, los cuales me ayudan a seguir escribiendo por ustedes.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Estrellitas?

¿Nutella? ¿Colada Morada?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _ **Shizu Noche  
**_


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo tipo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje pasado de tono o vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Lies**

 **[** Mentiras de Amor **]**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ese día empezó mi tortura_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

Rasqué mi cabeza con frustración, ese maldito pervertido había hecho lo que le quisiera conmigo.

El timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó y todos se pararon para irse con sus amigos a la cafetería. Yo no he conseguido la amistad de nadie, así que lo mejor sería que me quedara en el salón.

Recogí mis cuadernos, arreglé mi chaleco escolar y saqué mi bento casero. Me dispuse a comer pero un sonido llamó mi atención, giré levemente mi cabeza paralizándome al instante. Una chica rubia había golpeado con fuerza su escritorio, se notaba realmente cabreada. Tragué grueso dispuesta a ignorarla pero me percaté de que un chico peliblanco también era testigo del espectáculo que nos daba la chica.

— ¡Bianca es una idiota! — Gruñó mirando el libro que reposaba en su mano — ¡Acaso no entiende que Wesley Rush no persigue a nadie pero a ella la está persiguiendo! ¡¿Qué tan ciega puede estar?!

Vale, lo acepto. Creo que ella está más loca que yo y mis novelas coreanas.

El peliblanco respiró hondo y siguió con su ¿lectura? Sí, creo que él también se encontraba leyendo.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Ciega! ¡Bipolar! — los insultos seguían de largo. Era de alguna forma ¿Divertido?

El chico suspiró y dejó su libro de lado. Se acercó a la rubia que no había notado ninguno de sus movimientos. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la acorraló contra la pared, ella regresó a la normalidad y su cara enrojeció debido a la cercanía de él.

Siento mi cara arder, esta imagen es digna de una Manga Shojo.

—Hasta que te quedas callada — le susurró un poco molesto pero con una tierna sonrisa — Shion ¿Dónde creías que estabas? ¿En tu casa? — el peliblanco se alejó dejando el paso libre.

—Lo siento — dijo ¿Shion? — Eso no volverá a suceder — suspiró y se sentó un poco sonrojada en su puesto. El chico por otro lado, solamente regresó a su lectura como si nada hubiese pasado.

En fin… ¡Ninguno se dio cuenta de mi presencia!

—Sabes — nuevamente habló el peliblanco — Es feo que una extraña se quede viendo una conversación ajena — creo que me habla a mí — En fin, soy Toneri Otsutsuki.

Abrí levemente mi boca y giré a verlo. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y no era nada menos que de la chica rubia de antes.

—Mucho gusto, soy Shion Hyuga — me regaló una radiante sonrisa.

Los observé a los dos, no podía creerlo ¡Ellos me estaban hablando!

—Karin — salió inconscientemente de mis labios. Ellos me miraron intrigados — Soy Karin Uzumaki. Es un placer conocerlos.

Los dientes blancos de Toneri se mostraron ante mí, me sonrojé un poco al igual que Shion. ¡Por Kamisama! Estos chicos son realmente hermosos.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, Toneri y Shion volvieron a sus puestos originales, los demás empezaron a entrar al salón y las clases continuaron.

Mmm, Educación Física con Maito Gay. Suena interesante.

…

Retiro lo dicho ¡Esto es insoportable! Llevamos corriendo más de 2 horas ¿Cuánto dura su clase?

Siento que el aire se me va. No puedo respirar muy bien.

Busco con la mirada a Shion pero no la veo, tampoco se encuentra Toneri. ¿A dónde habrán ido?

Un curso superior acaba de bajar a la cancha, ellos tienen clase con un profesor de cabellera negra que tiene la boca tapada. Raro.

—¡1, 2,3…! — empiezan a contar los sempai's.

Me distraigo observando sus ejercicios y lo veo. Allí se encuentra ese maldito pervertido, una sonrisa de tiburón es la carga ahora. Está concentrado observando los atributos de sus compañeras, a quienes se les ven muy bien debido a las sentadillas que están ejecutando. ¡Es un maldito pervertido!

El silbato de Gay-sensei suena y todos paramos. Él se acerca al profesor que acaba de llegar y temo lo peor.

¡Maldición! Sensei se acerca con una gran sonrisa.

—Le acabo de pedir al profesor Zabuza que venga a trabajar con nosotros y aceptó — Esas son muy malas noticias.

El otro grupo se acerca y sin querer poso mi vista en él. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que lo estoy mirando ya que gira su rostro y nuestras miradas se chocan. Instintivamente mi cara enrojece pero la de él permanece igual e incluso me ignora.

¿Quién se cree?

—Mocosos, soy el maestro Zabuza y por hoy trabajaré junto a ustedes — este profesor tiene un tono de voz arrogante. Me agrada. — Por ahora…. Fórmense en bloque, las mujeres mías adelante, las de Gay atrás, luego mis chicos y después los demás.

Todos obedecimos pero... ¡¿Puede tener tan mala suerte?!

El peliblanco se encontraba formado detrás de mí. Sentía su penetrante mirada en mi espalda, esto es realmente molesto e incómodo.

Los ejercicios iniciaron y creo que no podré ejecutarlos de la manera correcta.

…

La tortura terminó y cada uno podía volver a su salón. Esperé que los Sempai's se fueran para poder ir a cambiarme. Agarré mi botella de agua y me dirigí al vestidor.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando de repente siento un jalón demasiado fuerte que me tumba contra la pared detrás del vestidor. Intento gritar pero una mano me lo impide, unos orbes violetas me observan maliciosamente, pataleo para poder escapar.

—Joder— gruñe — Tranquilízate o te violo — esa amenaza me deja paralizada.

Él sonríe con autosuficiencia. Odio que la gente haga eso.

—Continuemos lo que dejamos antes — murmura besando mi cuello. Esto está mal, quiero gritar pero no puedo.

Su mano libre se adentra por mi blanca camisa y llega a mis senos. Grito cuando siento que aprieta uno de ellos, me siento demasiado sucia. No hace ningún otro movimiento con esa mano, por un momento pienso que se detendrá pero estoy equivocada, su mano se dirige a la parte de atrás de mi sujetador y lo desabrocha. Me muevo tratando de evitar que lo suba para arriba pero todo lo que hago es imposible.

—Ese color rosa me encanta — susurra a mi oído mientras pellizca mi pezón. Mis lágrimas se salen y parece que a él no le importa.

—Uuummm — gimo inconscientemente por su estimulo. Creo que se sorprendió ya que su agarre se aflojó y aproveché para darle un golpe en su entrepierna. El peliblanco se retorció del dolor y yo solamente hui de allí hasta quedarme dentro del vestidor. Ya no había nadie y eso era lo mejor.

Quería llorar, esto fue lo peor que pudo haberme pasado.

Extraño mucho a mi primo. Él siempre me hubiera protegido de personas como estas pero… Él ya no está.

Mis lágrimas salieron a flote. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese vacío lugar era el retumbar de mi llanto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ese día me escogiste como tu juguete_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó este capítulo?

La verdad es que me divertí escribiéndolo ya que mi imaginación fluyó de manera suave y tranquila.

Fue ameno escribir esta parte. Especialmente porque odié mucho a Suigetsu

¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a Karin-chan?

¿Qué pensaron de la interacción de Shion y Toneri?

Les adelanto que ellos tienen una historia triste y bueno, la de Karin va a ser similar.

En fin, espero me dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios.


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo tipo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje pasado de tono o vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Lies**

 **[** Mentiras de Amor **]**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mis amistades eran temporales_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shion Hyuga**

Agarré mis cosas de forma apresurada, necesitaba salir de mi casa. No me pasaba nada malo, más bien debía ya estar acostumbrada a eso pero me era imposible.

Baje la escaleras con cuidado, ninguno de los dos notó mi presencia, agradecí internamente aquello. Abrí la puerta y salí.

Caminé hasta llegar al parque "Cerezo de amor", nombre extraño, lo sé. Pero ese lugar era mi refugio, mi verdadero lugar de descanso y paz. Lancé al césped mi mochila mientras me recostaba con la mirada fija al hermoso cielo azul que se reflejaba esa tarde.

Mi vida no era perfecta, me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo pero él era la pareja de mi prima.

¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación?

Por más que intento ser fuerte y tratar de que no noten lo afectada que me encuentro cada vez que se besan o demuestran su amor, soy demasiado débil. Toneri me quiere, eso lo tengo claro pero no es el mismo cariño que yo tengo hacia él.

Puede sonar estúpido que ahora envidie a mi prima, siendo yo la que los unió como pareja. Nunca pude negarme al ver los sentimientos que Toneri tenía hacia Hinata. Así que lo ayudé.

Y ahora me arrepiento de cada cosa que hice. No tengo tampoco muchos amigos, no me interesa tenerlos. De todos modos no viviré tanto, hacer recuerdos con las demás personas sólo hará que mi corazón duela mucho más al darme cuenta de que no estaré para siempre con ellos.

Creo que nada mejorará en mi vida. Aunque ahora que recuerdo, esta mañana hablé con la chica nueva, si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Karin…

— ¿Uzumaki? — esa pregunta salió sin mi consentimiento. Ese era el apellido de la pelirroja.

Suspiré cerrando mis ojos, mis mejillas se humedecieron y caí en cuenta de que estaba llorando. Una suave mano se posicionó en mi cabeza, acariciándola con delicadeza.

—Alguien tan linda no debería llorar— una ronca pero delicada voz me habló. Instintivamente me levanté y mi rostro se coloreó de un rojo intenso. Una radiante sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de ese chico rubio.

…

 **Karin Uzumaki**

Deslicé mi pie por el barandal de mi cuarto, desde este lugar se puede ver a la perfección el bello cielo que adornaba ese día a la Ciudad. Suspiré con tristeza, mi cabeza dolía y mi cuerpo temblaba. Aún no era capaz de olvidar todo lo que ese peliblanco me hizo.

Soy una estúpida, no tengo ningún amigo que me defienda y no puedo hacerlo yo sola ya que soy una inútil.

Limpia las lágrimas que habían salido hasta el momento, recorrí con la vista todo mi barrio y algo en el parque llamó mi atención. Un rubio se encontraba parado con una chica que no llegaba a reconocer.

Ese chico se me hace familiar… Creo haberlo visto en algún lado, es demasiado parecido a mi primo. Tan solo pensar en eso hizo que mis lágrimas volvieran a salir, Naruto murió en un accidente automovilístico en Francia hace 3 meses, mis tíos todavía no se recuperan de su perdida. La muerte de él fue por mi maldita culpa, yo le insistí que viniera el día de mi cumpleaños, yo le pedí que no me abandonara como mis padres lo habían hecho y por eso lo perdí.

¡Todo por mi maldita culpa!

Agarré con fuerza la tela de mi vestido mientras gritaba. Lo único que traigo son desgracias, nadie me amará, nadie peleará por mí, no soy importante en este mundo.

…

Acomodé mi cabello por última vez, cerré la puerta tras de mí y emprendí rumbo a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. La florería Yamanaka era un lugar hermoso y la hija de los propietarios era un ángel en persona.

Llegué, saludé y empecé con mi labor. Lo que había ocurrido en todo el día se me olvidaría si me concentraba en los colores brillantes de las flores recién cortadas.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió…

—Bienvenido a la Florer… — callé ante la mirada de sorpresa del peliblanco parado frente a mí.

En ese momento Ino salió con su delantal sucio, supongo que le había caído tierra de sembrado encima.

—Karin— la rubia se percató de la presencia indeseada para mí — ¡Oh! ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Suigetsu?

—V-Vengo a comprar un ramo para mi novia— tragué grueso dirigiendo mi mirada a las baldosas del suelo, escuchando la nerviosa voz de él — Ya sabes, hoy cumplo un año con Sakura y ella se lo merece.

Mi estómago se revolvió y no supe porque razón quería llorar.

—Esta Sakura — dijo Ino con voz divertida — Ya te doy un ramo que tiene las flores preferidas de la "frente de marquesina".

—Gracias — para ese momento yo únicamente quería escapar de ahí. Sentí su mirada sobre mí pero me negué a levantar la cabeza. Mi celular sonó y aproveché eso para huir.

Aunque el dolor y opresión de mi pecho no desaparecía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Las torturas habían empezado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Y si no es mucha molestia, si gustan pueden dejarme un pequeño Review o comentario.

No cuesta nada ¿verdad?

En fin, les desea un día grato y gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo tipo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje pasado de tono o vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Lies**

 **[** Mentiras de Amor **]**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Algo letal se apoderó de mi corazón_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suigetsu Hozuki**

Sakura me abrazó eufórica al momento de recibir el ramo que Ino me preparó especialmente para ella. Hoy era nuestro aniversario y debía darle lo mejor a mi amada.

No me malentiendan, tengo novia y la amo con todo mi corazón pero eso no significa que estoy obligado a estar exiliado de los placeres carnales que todo hombre tiene ¿verdad?

Tal vez muchos ahora estarán preparando una motosierra o algún objeto que pueda descuartizarme. No los culpo.

Soy consciente de las fechorías que he cometido, no soy ningún santo. Sakura obviamente no sabe de los encuentros sexuales que mantengo con mis compañeras de clase, creo que si se lo digo posiblemente mande a cortarme las bolas. Y no estoy bromeando señores.

En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que no importa mucho que me acueste con otras mujeres ya que mi corazón le pertenece Haruno Sakura. Lo que haga con el resto de féminas es solo un pasatiempo delicioso.

Y no es que ellas no sepan que tengo novia, todas son conscientes de eso antes de cometer el acto sexual conmigo y aun así están dispuestas a hacerlo ¿Quién es el malo aquí?

Bueno, supongo que la mayoría ha de estar pensando ¿Por qué ataqué a la pelirroja?

No me malentiendan, las mujeres de la preparatoria "Espadachín" tienen una especie de rutina cuando quieren acostarse conmigo, algunas se hacen las inocentes o me van a buscar y me pareció raro que alguien anduviera por esa parte del campus. Por esa razón pensé que aquella chica, no muy atractiva, quería algo con el gran Suigetsu Hozuki. Pero me equivoqué, y ya ustedes saben el resto de la historia.

—Mi amor— la melosa voz de Sakura me liberó de mis pensamientos — Te tengo una sorpresa.

Sonreí ante la brillante emoción que mi novia reflejaba en sus orbes jades. Ella era tan inocente y dulce (cuando no se enfadaba).

— ¿Qué será?— pregunté con curiosidad — ¿Mangas? ¿Animes? ¿Videojuegos?

—Adivinaste— frunció el ceño un poco molesta — Te compré el nuevo tomo del manga de Nanatsu no Taizai, Fairy Tail, One Piece y Ao no exorcist — me entregó una pequeña fundita, la agarré con emoción e inmediatamente le di un beso a Sakura.

—Gracias, princesa — me devolvió gustosa el gesto y salimos a comer para terminar con broche de Oro nuestro aniversario.

Supongo que ninguno de ustedes sabía sobre mis gustos exóticos ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Soy un Otaku y no debo sentir vergüenza de decirlo. Mientras mis seres queridos me acepten, el resto no me importa.

…

 **Toneri Otsutsuki**

— ¿Shion? — Hinata la buscó desesperada — No está en ningún lado — el miedo se reflejaba en su voz.

—Tranquila, Hina — la abracé tratando de reconfortarla — La iré a buscar por los alrededores del barrio—La encontraremos, te lo aseguro — más que darle confianza a ella, me las daba a mí mismo.

¿Dónde se encontraba Shion?

Es una chica inconsciente, sabe lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ella debido a su enfermedad y aun así… ¡Basta!

No debería pensar de esa manera. No de Shion.

—Toneri— giré a ver a mi novia — Yo buscaré por los alrededores, tú ve a verla al parque… Puede que esté ahí — y cada uno se separó.

El parque no quedaba muy lejos, así que fue sencillo llegar a ese lugar. La busqué con la mirada pero no había nada.

El pecho me duele…

¿No está aquí? Creo que será mejor irme… ¡No! ¿Cómo es posible que piense de esa manera?

Shion es importante para mí, es alguien a quien amo, por ella daría todo, ella es mi _amiga de la infancia._

Tengo que encontrarla como sea.

Iba a acercarme a unos niños que se encontraban jugando, cuando diviso una cabellera rubia y sé perfectamente a quien pertenece.

— ¡Shion! — confirmo mi sospecha cuando gira su rostro. Me dirijo hacia ella pero no se encontraba sola.

¿Un chico rubio? Detengo mi paso frente a él y nos observamos por unos minutos, ninguno dice nada pero de repente ese chico lanza una gran sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Naruto — estira su mano — Encantado de conocerte.

—Umh ¿sí? — Imito su acción — Soy Toneri… Mmm, disculpa ¿En qué lugar conociste a esta chica? — señalo a mi grandiosa mejor amiga. Él rasca su nuca nervioso pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

—La conocí hace unos minutos — con indignación miré a Shion — Soy nuevo en el país, bueno, yo vivía aquí antes pero debido a mis estudios tuve que irme a vivir a Francia ¿Creo que eso fue todo? La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.

— ¿Por qué?— indague curioso— ¿Te sucedió algo?

—Perdí la memoria en un accidente que tuve — su mirada se opacó. Eso ya lo había visto antes — Estoy avergonzado de ser tan inútil en estos momentos.

Un sentimiento raro me llevó a hacer lo siguiente:

—No te sientas de esa manera — la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en su rostro — Nadie es inútil en esta vida, tal vez lo que te sucedió ya estaba predestinado y muchas cosas buenas vendrán para ti. El camino del ser humano es duro pero hay que saber afrontarlo.

Y para ese momento Shion lloraba al igual que Naruto.

Era una escena ¿divertida? Aquello me produjo nostalgia.

Ya sé que fue lo que me llevó a decir eso. Cuando Shion supo que su enfermedad era casi imposible de curar, se derrumbó pero nunca intentó quitarse la vida.

Hubo un tiempo en el que su mirada no tenía brillo, tenía una mirada muerta.

Naruto está pasando por lo mismo que ella, pero –según noté– se esfuerza por sonreír. Aunque por dentro se encuentra destruido.

—Naruto— lo llamé— Seamos amigos.

…

 **Karin Uzumaki**

Duele…

Giré la vista al ver a Sasuke. No quería encontrarme con él en estos momentos.

— ¿Shion? — Lo mejor sería ignorarlo — ¡Oye! No te hagas la tonta y dame la cara de una maldita vez.

Apreté lo puños mientras apresuraba el paso. Un jalón me hizo casi caer pero fui atrapada en sus brazos.

—Eres una idiota — susurró — ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Y para ese momento, mis lágrimas empezaban a descender por mis mejillas.

—No tengo el derecho a verlos — traté de limpiar mis ojos — ¡Yo lo maté! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?!

— ¡Joder! — Gruñó molesto — ¡Tú no lo mataste!

Intentó acercarse a mí pero lo empujé bruscamente. Sin dejar que hiciera otra acción, salí huyendo de ese lugar.

 **,,,**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, recuerdos espantosos se graficaban en mi mente. Mi pecho ardía y en mi cabeza sólo se repetían aquellas palabras dichas por mis tíos " _Si no hubiera venido para tu cumpleaños… mi hijo seguiría vivo_ "

Dolía… Seguía soliendo aquello.

A pesar de que después, la tía Kushina se dio cuenta de su error e intentó remediarlo, eso era lo que ella en verdad pensaba. Eso era lo que todos pensaban.

Me odio. Odio ser como soy. Odio existir. Odio haber sido egoísta. Odio haber matado a Naruto.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring_

¿6:00 am? ¡Genial! No pude dormir nada.

Limpie las lágrimas que habían salido por su propia voluntad y fui directo al baño. Presiento que hoy será un grandioso día…

Nótese el sarcasmo.

…

—Hey— Toneri se acercó a mi asiento— ¿Sucedió algo? Estás pálida.

Lo miré de reojo mientras cerraba mi nuevo libro. _Eleanor & Park* _tendría que esperar.

—Hola— forcé una pequeña sonrisa — Agradezco tu preocupación pero no me pasa nada — antes de que él dijera algo, proseguí — Lo que sucede es que últimamente me he vuelto adicta a una serie y no puedo dejar de verla, por lo que me amanecí prendida a la laptop.

¡Qué ridículo había sonado aquello!

El peliblanco alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Se lo agradezco, no estaba en condiciones de decir otras estúpidas excusas.

— ¿Y Shion?— recién caí en cuenta de que no se encontraba presente — ¿No vino a clases?

—No, hoy no vino — respondió tomando asiento en la banca de alado — Se sentía mal, hoy tuvo que ir al doctor y está hospitalizada.

— ¿Está enferma? — que pregunta para más estúpida. Aquello era obvio— ¿Es algo grave? — añadí.

—Es un simple resfriado, Shion tiene un cuerpo débil — aquello no sonaba convincente pero decidí no intervenir más.

—Espero se mejore— finalicé la conversación, Toneri suspiró lleno de alivio y se dirigió a su puesto.

La señorita Kurenai había ingresado al salón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eleanor & Park: **Libro escrito por Rainbow Rowell. _Narra la historia de Eleanor y Park, dos inadaptadas estrellas cruzándose, lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que el primer amor casi nunca dura, pero lo suficientemente valientes y desesperados como para intentarlo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¿Review? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos?

La verdad es que la imaginación fluyó de manera positiva para la creación de este capítulo.

Tengo muy buenas expectativas sobre cómo se irá desarrollando la trama y el giro de los acontecimientos.

Me siento feliz ya que di el nombre del fic para que el usuario **NarutoFans07** escribiera su opinión en su libro de reseñas, y tuve muy buenos aspectos positivos y el único negativo que hubo fue _La terrible portada_. Hasta yo sé que no expresa muy bien el tema original de la obra.

En fin, les agradezco mucho a aquellas personitas que leen mi historia y se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario. Por más pequeño que este sea ^^.

Gracias por su paciencia en cuanto a la actualización. Prometo subir el otro capítulo entre la próxima semana.

Sin más que mencionarles… ¡Les haré preguntas!

¿Qué piensan acerca de los hechos que están ocurriendo?

¿Creen que Naruto se encontrará con Karin?

¿Toneri hará algo en contra de Karin?

¿Se han leído _Eleanor & Park_?

Si no quieren responderlas, no hay ningún problema.

Por otra parte, pásense por **NarutoFans07** es una página de Narufans para Narufans. Hay temas de retos, reseñas, hechos curiosos, formas de conquistas al estilo ninja y ahora, estoy concursando en **Naruto Awards 2017.** Mi fic "El Engaño" se encuentra en la categoría _NaruhinaIsLove,_

Si tienen algún fic que desean que concurse, pueden pasarse por allí y leer las reglas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

 **·ShizuNight·**


	5. Recuerdo I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo tipo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje pasado de tono o vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Lies**

 **[** Mentiras de Amor **]**

.

.

.

 **Recuerdo I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Al final de la triste historia, un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Junio 30**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Sonreí al escuchar las ocurrencias de mamá. Era extraño que ahora nuestra única comunicación sea mediante un teléfono, añoro los tiempos en que compartía mis experiencias con ella de frente.

—Lo sé, mamá — contesté un poco triste— Sólo serán 2 años más.

Su tono de voz me partió por un momento el corazón, ya que inmediatamente ella cambió de tema y me comentó que ya estábamos a pequeños pasos del 3 de Julio,

El cumpleaños de mi querida prima, Karin.

—Lamentablemente no podré ir ese día— negué ante su propuesta de darle una sorpresa con mi presencia — Tengo una rueda de comunicación muy importante.

—Está bien, ya le avisaré a Karin— contestó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica— Nos vemos, hijo. Minato anda medio afeminado, ya sabes—…— _Está en sus días_ — mencionamos ambos en una sonora carcajada.

Luego de unos minutos, la llamada finalizó.

La verdad es que me hubiera encantado estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Karin, ese día ella se deberá de sentir demasiado deprimida. Se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Traté de eliminar cualquier pensamiento melancólico, yo me encontraba acá en el exterior, lejos de mi familia, para darles un futuro digno del cual se sientan orgullosos. Debo ser fuerte.

Agarré mi maletín y emprendí rumbo a la Universidad. Sasuke ha de estar cansado de esperarme.

…

—Hey— llamé a mi querido amigo— Parece que he llegado a tiempo.

—No mames— me fulminó con la mirada— Llevo esperándote 30 minutos con 47 segundos — aclaró observando su reloj. Reí ante su acción.

—Lo siento— me disculpé mientras caminaba para entrar al salón— Hoy hablé con mamá y me mencionó que Karin me extrañaba. Ya sabes, estos días son muy difíciles para ella.

—Vaya…— lanzó un suspiro— Yo también deseo volver a ver a Karin.

—Lo sé ¿Te parece en las vacaciones? — pregunté acomodándome en mi puesto, Sasuke se sentó a mi lado.

—Mmm, no lo sé — alcé una ceja intrigado — Necesito revisar mi itinerario. Un ser tan ocupado como yo no tiene mucho tiempo libre — finalizó con voz arrogante. Sonreí notando su claro sarcasmo.

—Vale, me avisas cualquier cosa— seguí su juego. Los dos sonreímos, en ese instante entró el maestro Hashirama y las clases empezaron.

…

 **Julio 1**

 _ **De:**_ _Karin Uzumaki._

 _ **Para:**_ _Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki._

 _Hey, primo ^^_

 _Supongo que ya sabrás sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños que tía Kushina me organizará._

 _Me siento un poco sola, no puedo negarte que mis amigos hacen lo posible para subirme el ánimo. Les estoy inmensamente agradecida._

 _Por acá, me enteré que Konan está saliendo con el mujeriego de Pain. Espero que él no la haga sufrir, ella es alguien muy importante para mí. Tú sabes por qué._

Un sentimiento extraño me abordó, recordé cada parte del pasado de Karin y como Konan ayudó a mi prima, siempre le estaré agradecido.

 _Otra cosa interesante sucedió con Sasori-kun, él le pidió perdón a su abuela y ahora están viviendo juntos nuevamente ¿Puedes creerlo?_

La verdad es que aquello me sorprendió, Sasori era un chico extremadamente orgulloso y frío, siempre trataba mal a la abuela Chiyo. Me alegra saber que ya arreglaron las cosas entre ellos.

 _Por otro lado ¿Cómo está Sasuke? ¿Es bueno en las materias? Espera, Sasuke siempre ha sido un excelente alumno, si llega a leer esas preguntas probablemente se sentirá deprimido y se volverá emo. Aunque ya lo es xD._

Me moría de las ganas de ver a Sasuke leyendo esta parte. Él siempre se jactaba diciendo que Karin nunca diría nada sobre sus notas ya que él es el _Gran y sensual hijo menor de los Uchiha._

Un poco raro a decir verdad. Bueno, Sasuke es raro.

 _En fin, primo, sé que las tareas de la Universidad te tienen estresado pero yo quiero verte. Puede que suene un poco egoísta lo que acabo de decirte. No te sientas culpable por no poder vernos o por no poder estar conmigo en estos días difíciles. Sé que estás preocupado por mí, siempre ha sido de esa manera._

 _No quiero atormentarte más. Espero tu respuesta._

 _Bye, Bye ^^_

…

—Dobe— Sasuke le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Agarré el mando de videojuegos — Faltan dos días para el cumpleaños de Karin ¿verdad?

—Si— apliqué un genial voltereta a mi oponente— Iré a verla, será todo como una sorpresa.

—Ya veo— murmuró tranquilo.

—Obvio que puedes ver, tienes ojos — mencioné divertido. Sasuke no comentaba nada.

—Así que irás a verla — su sándwich recibió otra mordida — ¡Espera! ¿Irás a verla? ¿Ese día no tenemos la rueda de comunicación?

—Eso era porque el trabajo de nuestro informe no iba a estar listo para mañana— le contesté pausando el juego. Sasuke negó un poco aturdido.

— ¿Ya está terminado?—

—Hoy madrugaré hasta lograr completar todo. Tienes que estudiar bien, mañana daremos la rueda de comunicación — mi pelinegro amigo se mostró preocupado.

— ¿Podrás terminar todo para mañana? — Asentí levemente.

—Esto lo hago por Karin, además tú también querías verla ¿Me equivoco?— un leve rubor se hizo presente en las escuálidas mejillas del menor de los Uchiha.

—Sabes que es así— frunció un poco el ceño— Pero únicamente porque Karin es como una hermanita pequeña para mí. Recuerda que aún no supero a Fuu.

—Nunca pensé de otra forma— una radiante sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro. Sasuke no debía recordar aquellos horribles momentos que vivió.

—Continuemos con el juego— propuso. Agarré el control y retomamos la partida.

…

 **Julio 2**

—Excelente presentación— nos halagó el profesor Tobirama— Son dignos de llevar esos apellidos. Me siento orgulloso de ustedes.

—Gracias por sus halagos— una breve reverencia mostramos Sasuke y yo. Tobirama sonrió y se alejó del lugar.

—Teme…— lo llamé mientras acomodaba mi maletín — Iré al departamento para recoger mis cosas y hacer los respectivos trámites.

—Está bien— imitó mi acción— ¿A qué hora nos vemos allá en el aeropuerto?

—Según averigüé, nuestro vuelo sale a las 10:50 pm— contesté saliendo del lugar — No tardes.

Una vez que llegué a mi departamento, empecé a recoger las cosas. Entre tanto por aquí y por allá, las 9:30 de la noche se hizo presente. Agarré mi celular y marqué el número de Sasuke, debía asegurarme que ya estaría saliendo de su casa.

Cerré la puerta con llave y como bala encendí mi auto. El tiempo que tenía era muy corto.

 _I feel like Monster, Monster._

El tono de llamada de Sasuke resonó en todo el auto. Contesté rápidamente.

— ¿Por dónde estás?— fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Ya voy llegando, en 20 minutos estoy por allá— contesté con una voz alta. Mi teléfono se encontraba en un pequeño asiento especial para los celulares. De ese modo no contestaré con el celular en mano mientras conduzco.

—Date prisa— y colgó.

Una pequeña luz me cegó por un momento, al abrir mis ojos divisé a un camión rojo que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia mí.

Intenté dar una maniobra pero me fue imposible, todo esto sucedió en segundos. Mi auto cayó por un barranco, tenía sangre por todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Un pequeño tanque de gasolina se había esparcido por todo el lugar, el camión que chocó conmigo se encontraba prendido en llamas.

Algo malo iba a pasar…

Intenté desabrochar mi cinturón de seguridad, cuando por fin lo logré… Una gran explosión nubló todo.

…

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

¿A qué hora pensaba llegar Naruto? Ya faltaban 5 minutos para que el avión aborde. Es un irresponsable.

 _Llamada entrante_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Rápidamente contesté, iba a decir algo grosero pero una voz diferente me detuvo.

—¿Es usted familiar del dueño de éste número?— preguntaron.

Esto me daba mala espina.

—Soy su compañero de Universidad ¿Sucedió algo?—

—El señor tuvo un accidente y ahora su cuerpo está siendo trasladado a la morgue — me dijo el oficial.

¿Morgue? Naruto no podría haber muerto…

…

 **Julio 3**

—Sasuke-kun— tía Kushina contestó el teléfono con una voz alegre.

—Tía… Tengo que informarle sobre un asunto muy importante— limpié las pocas lágrimas que descendían por mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— sonó preocupada.

—Tía… Naruto ha muerto—

Un golpe en seco fue lo último que escuché por parte de ella. Sollozos retumbaban por el celular.

No pude evitar quebrarme nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora**

¿Me odian? Este capítulo me tomó mucho hacerlo, es como una especie de Omake, donde relato un recuerdo o fragmento del día en que Naruto "murió".

Espero que les haya gustado.

No olviden dejar sus opiniones en la pequeña caja de comentarios.

 **Shizu Night**


	6. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo tipo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje pasado de tono o vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Lies**

 **[** Mentiras de Amor **]**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Las mentiras empezaron a consumirme._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

Belleza… ¡Simplemente espectacular!

Me sonrojé por completo al ver esa gloriosa pintura. Toneri movía sus dedos, imitando la figura de un pincel.

Ese chico brillaba por completo. ¡Era un genio!

—Genial, Otsutsuki-san— la voz chillona de la profesora me sacó de la burbuja de fantasía que estaba experimentando— Tienes bastante talento ¿No quisieras unirte al club de arte?

Vaya, la señorita Izumi iba con todo. Era una profesora muy dulce y un poco rara, pero aquello la hacía especial.

Nadie en la clase la odiaba. ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

Moví mi cabeza, tratando de despejar mis pensamientos. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que me encontré con Sasuke, una semana en la cual no he parado de recibir llamadas de mis tíos. Las cuales me niego a contestar, aun no estoy preparada para afrontar todo eso.

Me escabullí fuera del círculo que, la mayoría de las chicas, formábamos alrededor de Toneri. Mi vista se dirigió hacia Shion, la cual se encontraba leyendo un libro. Típico de ella.

—Hey— me paré a su lado— ¿Cuál es ese libro?

La rubia me observó con cierta duda, frunció las cejas y se deslizó a lo largo de su pupitre. Movió sus pies de arriba hacia abajo y volvió a alzar el rostro.

—Maybe Someday— susurró con los dientes apretados— Lo siento, no me siento muy bien. ¿Podrías dejarme sola?

Mi boca se abrió para objetar algo, la cerré antes de que alguna cosa pudiera salir. Asentí con una sonrisa y regresé a mi puesto. Esa acción me había sorprendido.

Últimamente, Shion y Toneri ya no se juntan demasiado. De un momento a otro dejaron de hablarse, ya no juegan de la misma forma que antes y mi relación con la Hyuga se desintegró un poco.

El único que se intenta comportar, más o menos normal, es el Otsutsuki. Todo esto era muy extraño.

Tampoco me he cruzado con el peliblanco pervertido. Según escuché por unas sempai's, ahora los cursos mayores se encontraban organizando todo para el festival escolar que tendríamos pronto.

En el trabajo, no me he cruzado con él, tampoco. Creo que la suerte está a mi favor.

Suspiré, saqué mis cuadernos y empecé a apuntar lo que la señorita Izumi escribía. Parece que tendremos un proyecto interesante.

…

 **Shion Hyuga**

Maldije por lo bajo mientras recogía los pedazos de vidrio que se habían esparcido por todo el suelo.

—Estúpida— gruñí cuando uno de los vidrios se incrustó en mi dedo. Con cuidado lo retiré.

Debía recoger todo esto, rápido. No sabía a qué hora llegarían Toneri y Hinata, no necesitaba otro problema con ellos.

Minutos después terminé con mi objetivo.

Agarré un poco de dinero y me dispuse a salir. Tenía hambre, tampoco esperaría a que esa parejita llegara para comer como una familia feliz. Ahora más que nunca, detestaba encontrarme con ellos en cualquier lugar.

Al abrir la puerta, mi pesadilla se hizo realidad.

— ¡Shion!— chilló Hinata mientras agarraba mis hombros— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Voy a salir— contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Toneri frunció el ceño.

—Tú tienes prohibido salir— habló con tono autoritario.

— ¿Acaso eres mi padre?— sonreí por su falsa preocupación— Tú no eres de mi familia… No eres nada para mí.

— ¡Shion!— un zarandeo por parte de Hinata me hizo voltear a verla— No le hables así a Toneri, sabes que estamos preocupados por ti.

—Claro, claro— aparté sus manos y me adentré nuevamente a la casa, permitiéndoles el paso— Lo siento. ¿Estás contenta? — observé como mi prima llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas.

— ¿P-Por qué te comportas de esa manera?— su tono de voz se quebró. Toneri la abrazó.

Uy, golpe bajo para mi corazón.

—Ya me disculpé— alcé los hombros restándole importancia— Pero no estoy para presenciar otro de tus shows de "prima preocupada". No quiero sonar grosera pero necesito salir.

—Shion— mi _mejor amigo_ se posicionó frente a mí— Debes parar con todo esto. Le haces daño a Hinata.

Y aquí íbamos de nuevo. Nunca se preocupó por mí, siempre fue Hinata.

Cuando me lastimé la rodilla por jugar a las carreras, él me curó porque después iban a regañar a Hinata.

Cuando Hinata perdió el dinero para la cena y Toneri me pidió que uniéramos dinero, no le importó que me quedara sin mesada, todo lo hizo por mi prima.

Siempre ha sido por la dulce Hinata Hyuga, la chica perfecta ante los ojos de todos.

Fui una completa idiota, mi mejor amigo nunca se interesó en mí. Todo lo que hizo, fue por ella.

Apreté los dientes y pasé a lado de él. Me detuvo esperando una respuesta.

No se la iba a dar. No en este momento… Tal vez nunca.

—Voy a salir— me zafé de su agarre— Hinata… lo siento.

Y sin dejar que Toneri ejecutara algún movimiento, salí de la casa.

Ya no me importaba nada… _Desearía dejar de existir_.

…

 **Suigetsu Hozuki**

Deposité los tarros de pintura en el carrito de supermercado.

¡Amaba demasiado a mis compañeros! Nótese mi sarcasmo.

A pesar de haberme negado a ser quien comprara todos los útiles que necesitaremos para la feria, los desgraciados me eligieron. Aun así los quiero…

Suspiré con cansancio, ya llevaba 2 horas aquí.

Leí nuevamente la lista y continué con mi búsqueda infernal.

…

—Maldición— oh, paso por el área de comida y escucho esto. Que sorpresa.

Una pequeña chica pelirroja, que vestía un llamativo enterizo blanco con puntos lilas, trataba de alcanzar las lechugas que se encontraban en la parte más alta de esa repisa.

Reí al verla saltando de puntitas. Se veía tierna.

Me acerqué por atrás y alcancé lo que esa chica tanto quería. Cuando giró, mi mandíbula se desencajó al igual que la de ella.

— ¡Tú!— nos señalamos con el dedo y fruncimos el ceño.

—Aquí tienes— le entregué su lechuga— Ahora ¡agradéceme!

—Estás loco— murmuró fulminándome con la mirada.

—Mire, señorita— acerqué peligrosamente mi rostro al de ella— Debes ser educada, sobre todo con tus mayores.

Pareció masticar unos buenos insultos. Esto se pondría interesante.

—Gracias— giró su rostro.

— ¿Eh? No te escuché— ¡Esto era divertido!

—No lo volveré a repetir— me miró fijamente— Especialmente al peliblanco pervertido del planeta de las feromonas.

Uy, ya recordé quien era esta mujer.

—Mmm, yo te debo una disculpa ¿verdad?— asintió— Pero ¿Qué te hice?

— ¡No te lo recordaré!— gritó completamente roja de ¿ira? ¿vergüenza?, la verdad es que no me interesa.

Rasqué mi cabeza, le debía una buena explicación a esta chica. Que difícil era todo esto.

—Escucha con atención— aclaré mi garganta— Yo, Suigetsu Hozuki, me disculparé por mis acciones cometidas en el primer día de clases.

—Te escucho—

—En la preparatoria, existe una especie de ritual para acostarse conmigo. Yo confundí tus intenciones por lo que te traté como a las otras chicas. Me disculpo por eso.

Ella miró su mano y luego me miró a mí. Levanté una ceja, confundido.

—Una disculpa no basta— gruñó.

— ¿Qué quieres dec…— su mano se estrelló fuertemente contra mi rostro.

El sonido retumbó por todo el pasillo. ¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?!

Sin salir del shock, sentí un fuerte dolor en el estómago y luego en los pies.

¡Esta chica me estaba dando una paliza y no podía responder a sus ataques!

Caí al frío piso, agarrándome del estómago. La miré con los ojos vidriosos.

—Y eso no es nada comparado a lo que me hiciste— agarró su lechuga que estaba en una esquina, apartada para no salir herida— Te voy a dar un consejo… Tú tienes una novia, que según sé, te ama demasiado. No la lastimes por algo tan simple como un encuentro sexual. Nunca sabes hasta cuando tendrás a esa persona a tu lado, un día puede irse y su partida dolerá demasiado.

No respondí ante lo que me dijo.

Sólo observé a su figura desvanecerse por el pasillo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¿Abrazos? ¿Estrellitas? ¿Reviews?

Hey, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Estuvo divertido escribirlo, sobre todo en la parte que Karin golpeaba a Suigetsu.

¡Tan encantador!

En fin, espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.

Mil disculpas por las faltas ortográficas.

Nos vemos, dattebayo.

 **·Shizu Night·**


End file.
